Rebecca The Cat
by Rebecca The Cat
Summary: Blaze finds a passed out cat in an alley! What will happen? My first fanfic, so please don't destroy me!
1. A New Friend

Rebecca The Cat

~Blaze's POV~

I was walking down the street on the way back to her house. Seems innocent enough, right? Of course not. I had just turned the corner when I saw a faint glimmer of light in the corner of my eye. _Weird…_ I thought as I quickened my pace and advanced towards the light. Turning the corner, I entered an alley. The light stopped for a moment as my perspective shifted momentarily. Then it returned. I gasped. Just behind a dumpster was the body of a cat. The cat's left arm was covered in red, and the cat seemed unconscious. Without a thought, I picked the cat up and ran home.

I sat in my messy kitchen, waiting for Silver to pick up the phone. Then I glanced for the hundredth time at the unconscious cat on my sofa. I had scrappily finished bandaging the cats arm, and in doing so, realized that not only was the cat injured, she had a fever of 104 too. Bad. Why did these things always wind up happening to me? _Pick up…..Pick up…..Silver! Pick up the phone!_ Ran through her head again and again and again. Finally, Silver picked up. "Hey Blaze, what's up?" asked Silver. "Silver, can you…Come over here for a bit? I…." I hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should mention the mysterious cat cashed on her sofa. "I….Need your help," the other end of the phone was silent for a moment, then Silver replied. "Sure. With what?" I could hear the questioning tone dripping from his words. Silver knew her, and she didn't usually need help. "Just…Come over," with a few more short words, Silver agreed and hung up.

~Silver's POV~

I walked up to Blaze's tiny apartment. Well, not that Blaze's house was _tiny_, it was just the fact that my house was ridiculously huge. So, compared to mine, it was _really_ tiny. I shook my head_. Stop stalling and ring the doorbell, jeez Silver!_ I thought to myself as I stood in front of her door. I cautiously put a finger out and rang the doorbell. A deep _Ding Dong!_ Resounded through Blaze's tiny apartment, and in practically no time at all, Blaze flung open the door. "Hey Silvs. Come on in."

Blaze directed me to her couch, which harbored the unnamed cat. "Who's this?" Blaze frowned. "I don't exactly know." I frowned. "Should we call the rest of the gang?" Blaze have a half smile. "Sure. But, before we do, can you help me out?" I smiled. "Sure! What do you need me to do?" "Well, first off, can you tell me whether it's a boy or a girl using your physic powers?" I nodded, and the blue on my gloves glowed as I activated my physic powers. "Girl." Blaze nodded. "Okay, next can you try to bring her fever down?" I shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Healing powers aren't in the package." Blaze sighed. "Oh well. I'll call the rest of the gang. Can you fill up a bag with ice and wrap a washcloth around it, then set it on her forehead for the fever." I shrugged. "Sure."

~Amy's POV~

I sprinted the final yard to Blaze's house. When I reached the door, I didn't even bother nocking. I just flung the door open and marched in. The rest of the gang was already there. Knuckles was helping himself to some of the snack Blaze had set out in the kitchen. I scanned the crowd with skeptical eyes scanned the room and landed on the unconscious cat. "Who's she?" I asked Blaze. Blaze shrugged. I sighed in response and immediately sat down next to Sonic, who rolled his eyes and blushed at the same time. A tiny shuffle of movement alerted everyone's eyes to the sofa, where the cat was stirring.

The cat sat up suddenly, and the ice pack flew of her head, beaning Shadow in the face. Rouge stiffened a giggle at his death glare. He gave her a "Humf…" In response. I got a good look at the cat before she moved again. The cat looked very much like Blaze. Except she was brown and her gem was sky blue. Gold swirls interrupted the chocolate brown everywhere but her head. The only gold on her head were her eyes.

~Rebecca's POV~

I scanned everyone cautiously. My eyes landed on a black and red hedgehog, then quickly moved on. Although, in my head she was thinking; _Oooh, he's kinda cute…Gah! Snap out of it, Rebecca!_ Nervous, all I could do was give a flick of my hand, a tiny wave, to all of them as they introduced themselves. A pink hedgehog, Amy, stepped forward. "Want something to eat?" I shook her head. The truth was, I haven't been very hungry for a while.

I looked out the window. The sun was setting. Giving a simple point to the view with my finger, I tried as hard as I could to fall back asleep. Hours later, everyone had left. I think I was asleep, when suddenly, a huge flash of light woke me up. I opened my eyes and he was standing right in front of me. Backing up as hard as I could, I grasped for something to say. "Who are you?" _Of course, Rebecca. The ol' stand by. Now he's going to think your dumb._ The ebony hedgehog didn't reply except for a "Hmf." Then he reached out, took my late night snack salami, and left.

* * *

**Please read and review! My first fanfic! Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

~In August, A Month Later~

~Rebecca's POV~

I walked down the street, accompanied by Blaze. Blaze and I had become good friends now. I half listened to Blaze talk about her latest date with Silver, the other half of my brain thought about that cute black and red hedgehog. It had been a month since he popped into Blaze's apartment and stole my snack for no apparent reason, and every time I try and ask him about it, he always finds a way to escape. Then I gave up on pondering about Shadow and tuned into Blaze.

After an hour of walking around town, I decided to head home. After walking back to Blaze's apartment, I went towards my house. It was out of town. I mean, _way out of town_. And, I don't even know if I could call it a house. It was basically a big tin shack with a bucket of ice for a fridge/freezer, in which I kept icy using my…erm…never mind. And, of course, a big stone outside which was always getting direct sunlight. That was my oven. I had a water filter, too, since all my water was from the lake, and I didn't want fish poop in my water, nor my clothes. The only things I had that are _modern_ are my book collection, phone, and my bed. Home sweet home.

~Blaze's POV~

As I made myself some chicken noodle soup, I couldn't help but contemplate over why Rebecca always seemed so…_distant_. I tried to be as patient as I could with her, but she never really seemed to be listening. Shrugging, I decided that maybe she just preferred to be distant.

I was drinking the last of my broth when a loud knock made me jump. Opening the door, I saw that it was Shadow. "Hey Shadow. What brings you too my place?" I ask. Shadow scuffed his feet on the cement and looked down, mumbling something about a package. He looked up only long enough to give me the box, then sped off. Looking over the box, I saw that it was for Rebecca, "From Me." I smiled when I realized what this meant, and decided to call up Rebecca.

~Rebecca's POV~

"That's a checkmate…" I sighed as I kicked a wooden horse away, and sluggishly moved to the other side of the board. Moving my queen, and readying for a checkmate, I was *This* close to winning and making the score 21 out of 5 when my phone rang. I stood up to fast, and banged my head on the top of the rack. Sudden anger pulsed through me, and when I removed my head the dent was frozen over. Oops. That's the fifty second time this week.

When I got to my phone, Blaze had already given up, so I texted her.

'What's up?'

'Shads gave me a package 4 u.'

'OK, B right there.'

When I arrived at Blaze's house, she was at the door, smiling like she was about to whack me. "What's so funny?" I asked. This made her smile even more. Tossing me the package, she responded. "Oh, nothing." Tossing me the package, she added one thing. "Make sure to keep it safe!" Then she went back in. Walking to a nearby bench, I opened the package. A tiny handwritten note said; "To Rebecca. From: Me." It pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Inside was a whale tail necklace. "No way!" I whispered to myself, thinking it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

October came and went, and we were in November. I had finally worked up enough money to buy a house, and was due to move in in 3 days. I was already done packing. I was walking down to the coffee shop to buy a cake pop when some random guy popped out of the alley. He looked like he could use some new clothes. Turning to face me, and grinned crookedly. Pointing to the 50 dollar bills in my hand for Christmas gifts, he said: "Money. Now." Pointing a gun at me, he kept on smiling. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Fast footsteps. It was Sonic. "No worries, Reby! I got him!" Smile gone, replaced with a sneer full of orange teeth, he fired at me.

Sonic screeched to a halt and yelled at the guy to stop, but he had already fired. Time slowed, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I was terrified. My mind went blank, and at the same time, I knew what to do. I closed my eyes. Time seemed normal again, and I could hear people screaming. There was a thud, and I knew Sonic had taken Mr. Orange Teeth Dude down. I opened my eyes and looked down. There, at my feet, was a bullet. Frozen solid. I looked at my chest. Nothing but a bruise that was already fading, due to my, erm…healing powers. The last thing I remember is Shadow running in and asking what had happened. Then I passed out.

I sat up like a rocket. _Where am I? What happened? Is everyone okay? Am I dead_? Looking around. I saw I was on Blaze's couch again. Shadow was next to me. _Oh. My. Gosh. Shadow was NEXT TO ME_. I could feel myself turning red, as he sat there, his face emotionless but his crimson eyes looking worried. "Uhhh…Hi?" I asked, not really knowing what to say in this awkward situation. Then, in the blink of an eye, he teleported away, just like that. Getting up, I saw a note from Blaze on the kitchen counter._ Gone to store. You can leave if you want. Crazy guy in jail_. Sighing, I walked back to my house. It was getting dark.

~4 Days Later~

The next morning I made myself a breakfast of jam and syrup. Yum. Checking on the monarch caterpillar chrysalis in the jar on my homemade table, _in my new house! Yay!_ Walking outside, I decided to visit the river. When I got there, I saw a green hedgehog leaning on the rail. "Hi." I said. He looked at me, and his face lit up as if he had been electrocuted. "Hey, babe." _Awkward._ "You look like your bored, hun. How 'bout you let _me _give you a lesson on how to have fun." Before I could even say; _help,_ he shot over to me like a rocket and kissed me. My face felt like it was on fire. Finally, he let go off me. "The name's Scourge. What's yours, babe?" I opened and closed my mouth several times, but nothing came out. "Shy, huh Babe. No worries. I'll fix that."

As we sat down in the Trelis, he wouldn't stop smiling. I, on the other hand, could not believe I had just hooked up with some guy at a frozen river and was now eating dinner with him! I ordered a Coke, and he ordered a Martini. We sat, and ate, and talked, and I gradually grew fond of him. When the dinner date was done, I was about to walk home when he said; "Wanna stay at my place babe?" I couldn't say yes. I went with him and spent the night.

~December 24, Christmas Eve~

I was walking to Scourge's house when I heard noises coming from inside his house. Peering through the windows, I discovered that the TV wasn't on. Beganing to worry, I busted the back door open and ran into Scourge's room, and was disgusted at what I saw. Scourge, making out with Fiona. "Oh, Scourge, you're so hot." Scourge chuckled. "I know. You look like a angel compared to _Rebecca._ Uh, how she annoys me. I _hate_ her!" I dropped a bag of Christmas stuff I had been holding, and Scourge whipped around like a snake. "How _could_ you!" I yelled at him. "Babe, this isn't what it looks like..." "I _heard_ you! My parents die, and now my boyfriend cheats on my!" "Babe..." His voice has a edge to it now. "I'm leaving!" I stormed out of the house, running towards the river, not wanting to see anyone ever again.

* * *

**Poor Rebecca...What will happen next? Stay tuned, and please review!**


End file.
